The Responsibilities of a Young Bey Guardian
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: Setsue's POV. Beyblade Story takes place when Tsubasa and Setsue are young. They become the bestest friends and this will help with my future beyblade stories. I don't own Beyblade.


**Author's note: This is a story of my character Setsue and Tsubasa from Beyblade when they were little. Setsue's POV. (It will be helpful for future stories) I don't own Tsubasa or Beyblade. Please Comment and review! ENJOY!**

* * *

The Responsibilities of a Young Bey Guardian

I'm a little... "strange"... according to some of the neighbor-hood kids. I love being in the clouds... Haha both mentally and physically! My parents are trained to be Guardians but they aren't the only ones... Oh! And there are also "the little helpers" or "body Guards of the Guardians". My Parents and all the other Guardians are trying to find me a "Body Guard". "Why don't you go play with the children down on earth?" my father asked me as I sat at the edge of the cloud watching the children running around. "They don't like me daddy. They think I'm weird, strange, and different." I said to my father as he put his arm around me in a comforting way. "Everyone is different sweetie...*sigh* they don't know what and who you are and why your so into beys. You know what?" He asked me kissing the top my head. "*giggles* what daddy?!" I ask him giggling (like a crazy fangirl who was kissed by their favorite celebrity). "How would you like it if... You had a 'body guard' the same age as you? You both will be the best of friends and you'll each protect each-other. His parents are our guards, so it would work out perfectly and you two could pass the legend on... *sweat drop*Never mind scratch that last part your too young to understand." He said "REALLY?! YES! WE CAN BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!" I exclaim confidently. "Alright. Then It's set. you want to meet him?" he asks helping me up. "YEAH!" I yell. "ok, ok.*chuckles* let's go" he says with me on his shoulders.

We got to another cloud that had a silver haired boy laying in the cloud. "Tsubasa, someone is here to meet you." My green eyed father tells the brown/ember eyed boy as he (my father) puts me down. "heheh. Hi, I'm Setsue." I say extending my hand to shake his like my parnets do when they greet the other adults. "Tsubasa Otori. Nice to meet you." he says shaking my hand. "Can I see your bey?" I ask anxious to see what he has for a bey. When I said that, his eyes lit up with joy. "YEAH! We can look at each others and then battle! I have Earth-Eagle." he says taking out his bey when he intoduces it. "Mine's Guardian Angel!" I say taking out my bey. We exchange beys. I look at his very closely. (sorry I couldn't say anything about his bey like the performance-tip so sorry). "WOW! Your's is super cool!" He said in pure excitement. "YOUR'S TOO!" I say also having fun fun with looking at beys. "I have to fill papers so Tsubasa is permenant guard. Have fun, and if you're going to earth come back by sunset. And STAY AWAY FROM ANY DARK STRANGERS." He says, "ok" we say at the same time.

We decided to go to earth. "alright hold on tight!" I say as my wings comeout from behind me. Tsubasa nods and grabs my (now off the ground)feet. Then we slowly decend to to earth.(At sunset) "Let's go back to the clouds" I say as 5 men walk toward us. "UH OH" we say at the same time. Then the 5 men who were walking started running toward us. I scream and Tsubasa Grabbed my hand and ran me in the opposite direction of the men. "MAKE YOUR WINGS APPEAR!" Tsubasa exclaims and I do exactly as I was told. "ALRIGHT, WHEN WE REACH THE END OF THE DOCK WE JUMP AND YOU START FLYING US BACK TO THE CLOUDS" he says, but I'm not a good flier so I asked "BUT, WHAT IF I DROP YOU OR MY WINGS DON'T COOPERATE WITH ME?" "IT WILL BE FINE, TRUST ME." he says. I nod. We make it toward the end of the dock. I started flapping my wings... and... and... "WE'RE SAFE!" I hear Tsubasa say as we get to the clouds. "Thanks for believing I could fly, It's just I'm Hy-Hi- afraid of water..." I say feeling ashamed. "Your welcome. And every one has a fear." Tsubasa said cheering me up. "Can I hear your's?" I ask hoping he didn't get uncomfortable. "Sure... I have a fear of darkness." He said shuddering when he said his fear. "Well, I'll protect you from darkness if you protect me from water." I say "Deal." He agrees.

* * *

**Author's note (again): I love this story. It's so cute But we all know Tsubasa ends up going into the darkness so I'm gonna make up how he "ACTUALLY" went into the darkness. (LIKE RIKU! 3) Comment and Review if you like it.**


End file.
